Houx
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Du houx. Il s'agissait là uniquement d'une petite plante. Comme toutes les plantes, elle était destinée à mourir un jour. Mais lui n'avait pas eu son Noël.
1. Houx

**Me revoilà avec du Silentshipping. Ce TS est en fait constitué de deux OS que j'avais écrits séparément pour deux concours de Noël. Pour le premier les résultats ne sont pas encore disponibles, et pour l'autre j'étais la seule participante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartient pas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! - Wail<br>**

* * *

><p>Du houx.<p>

Il s'agissait là uniquement d'une petite plante. Comme toutes les plantes, elle était destinée à mourir un jour. Les gens l'oublieraient bien vite après sa disparition, ce n'était pas comme si elles allaient pleurer. Ce n'était qu'une feuille avec des boules rouges. Une fois arrachée à la terre, elle était vouée à partir plus tôt que les autres. Nul ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce fût, après tout.

Ses couleurs vives illuminaient les endroits où il se trouvait. Peut-être parce que ce monde était trop sombre. C'était ce que la plupart pensaient. Il suffisait de regarder autour de soi pour se rendre compte qu'on était perpétuellement entouré de problèmes qui refusaient de partir, peu importait à quel point on les éloignait. Ils ressemblaient à des moustiques : on avait beau agiter la main, ils revenaient de plus belle, toujours là pour nous tourmenter.

L'univers empestait de parasites dans ce genre. Des moustiques. Qui avait eu l'excellente, la magnifique idée de les inventer ? Ces suceurs de sang n'apportaient rien, à part des démangeaisons. Il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance, ils étaient sournois, fixés sur leur objectif, imperturbables. Ils ne s'arrêtaient de boire le sang des autres qu'une fois morts. Il s'agissait là de la seule solution si on voulait s'en libérer.

D'ailleurs, seules les femelles étaient aussi assoiffées de sang. Raison de plus pour se méfier. S'il avait appris une chose dans sa vie, c'était qu'il fallait éviter de s'impliquer avec une femme, ou bien les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et il ne souhaitait absolument pas recommencer. Mais comment pourrait-il, dans son état actuel ? Il avait envie de dire qu'il s'agissait de sa faute, pas la sienne.

Un monde parfait serait sans femmes et sans moustiques. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. Il n'avait pas vécu bien longtemps, pourtant il était suffisamment mature pour faire une telle constatation. Ceux qui pensaient le contraire n'étaient que des idiots incapables de voir la réalité en face. Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer cette vérité frappante qui les accablait chaque jour qui passait ?

Dans sa rage, il pouvait lister un tas de défauts. Néanmoins, le principal serait leur caractère manipulateur. Tout comme les moustiques, les femmes savaient qu'elles souhaitaient et étaient prêtes à tout pour y arriver. Il suffisait simplement de leur donner un objectif, n'importe lequel. Une fois qu'elles se mettaient dans l'esprit ce qu'elles le désiraient plus que tout, elles fonçaient tête baissée. Il était inutile de chercher plus loin.

Elles faisaient tout pour baisser la garde des autres afin de leur planter un couteau dans le dos. Perfides, les femmes savaient manipuler leur petit monde dès qu'elles y entraient. Leur capacité d'adaptation sur ce point-là était tout bonnement incroyable. Ces êtres eux-mêmes étaient si particuliers que cela en devenait fascinant. Certains se plaisaient à les observer afin de tuer le temps. Lui-même s'en moquait royalement. Pourquoi perdre son précieux temps avec ces créatures ?

Il s'était toujours suffit à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il était fier de son indépendance qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir dans la vie. Dans cette vie. Il lui avait juste fallu être irréprochable afin de ne pas se mentir à lui-même. Et, le pire, c'était qu'il y était presque parvenu. Pourtant, il avait failli. Même encore maintenant il s'en rappelait comme si tout cela s'était produit la veille, alors que ces temps se faisaient anciens.

Il avait toujours estimé que se reposer sur les autres était une forme pure et simple de faiblesse. Quelqu'un de fort n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'une personne quelconque, sinon quoi il aurait manqué à son honneur. Il n'aurait plus été en mesure de se prétendre au-dessus de ces gueux pitoyables s'il avait demandé de l'aide, sous n'importe quelle forme qu'elle fût.

Malgré les difficultés, il avait tout fait pour être fort. Pour lui, à qui il tenait plus que tout. Puis pour elle, quand bien même nul n'était au courant, pas même elle-même. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance et n'en aurait jamais. Il fallait apprendre à laisser le passé derrière soi, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Dorénavant, il ne demanderait plus jamais le soutien de quiconque, car il avait fini par en apprendre les conséquences qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il s'en serait sorti sans leur intervention. Il répugnait l'idée d'avoir à dépendre d'eux. Il les détestait plus que tout, après tout, cela ne présentait aucune surprise. De toute manière, il aurait forcément trouvé un moyen de parvenir à ses fins sans leur présence, ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait de toutes ses forces. Paraître faible devant lui était l'épreuve la plus dure qu'il eût jamais passée.

Lorsqu'il pensait à tout ce qui s'était produit, il avait comme l'impression de visionner un vieux film qu'on aurait oublié. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été effacé de la mémoire des gens, depuis. Il ne saurait dire avec précision, tant de temps s'était écoulé. Il se souvenait de la neige, ce jour-là. Tous fêtaient Noël en famille ou avec leurs amis. Une fête triviale et sans grand intérêt, d'après lui.

Pourtant, lui avait tenu à le fêter. Il avait souhaité se trouver en compagnie de tout le monde. Quelle stupidité. Il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il aurait sans doute dû refuser. Cela ne lui avait rien apporté. Pas vraiment... Il ne s'en rappelait pas exactement. Tout lui paraissait si lointain à présent. Il parvenait juste à se souvenir d'elle. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi, elle ne signifiait rien.

Malgré sa surprise, il avait dû finalement admettre qu'il existait des femmes exceptionnelles, dans le sens d'uniques. Et il n'en connaissait qu'une seule. Lorsqu'il y songeait, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était trompé, qu'elle s'était jouée de lui alors qu'en fait elle était un être empli de sincérité. C'était la dure réalité qui s'était imposée à lui après toutes ses recherches.

Son expérience passée lui avait indiqué que chacun agissait par intérêt, le contraire n'existait pas. Nombre d'hommes et de femmes en avaient eu après sa fortune, son rang social. Du haut de son piédestal, il les avait tous balayés, ils ne valaient absolument rien à ses yeux. Il ne s'agissait là que de misérables parasites, tout comme les moustiques. Tout comme ces derniers, peu importait à quel point il s'efforçait de les chasser, ils revenaient toujours, à chaque fois plus avides.

Il n'existait aucune exception à cette règle, ou du moins l'avait-il cru. Il y avait cru tellement fort qu'apprendre le contraire l'avait totalement déstabilisé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se fût trompé, surtout sur un point aussi majeur. Quelqu'un lui avait joué un mauvais tour, il ne voyait pas là d'autre explication possible. Un être aussi désintéressé n'était pas censé exister, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il s'agissait là presque d'une injure à Dame Nature.

Elle l'avait intrigué dès le départ. Son air innocent et compatissant avait semblé tellement réel qu'il s'était demandé comment elle pouvait être une si bonne actrice. Elle cachait parfaitement son jeu et parvenait même à rouler ses amis. Qu'une personne aussi perfide existât l'avait presque surpris. Il y avait décidément des monstres dans le monde, on pouvait tomber sur l'un d'entre eux à n'importe quel moment. Et, là, il était bien décidé de rester sur ses gardes.

Il l'avait observée, de loin. Peu importait la situation, elle conservait cette apparence vulnérable. Ne finissait-elle pas par être fatiguée, parfois ? Pourquoi s'efforçait-elle à endosser le rôle d'un personnage aussi faible ? Quel avantage en tirait-elle ? Tout en elle était une énigme. Elle l'avait intéressé, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais personne n'avait attiré à ce point son attention.

Au moment où il s'en rendit compte, cela l'effraya : il tombait petit à petit dans son piège, elle refermait progressivement ses griffes sur lui. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement, il finirait mangé. Il perdrait. Contre une femme. C'était inacceptable. C'était en outre d'autant plus inadmissible qu'elle était la sœur de ce type qui ne valait absolument rien. Apparemment, elle avait volé ses neurones, car elle s'en servait à merveille par le biais de ce petit jeu dans lequel il avait vu clair.

Il ignorait combien de victimes elle avait fait, cependant il ne serait définitivement pas l'une d'entre elles. Elle se ferait prendre à son propre jeu car il entendait bien vaincre. Nul ne le tromperait, ah, ça, non. Il valait mieux que le bas peuple qui se laissait avoir par n'importe qui. Lui se trouvait au-dessus de tout cela. Il ne fêtait pas Noël comme eux.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il comprit la réalité. C'était un soir comme les autres, à la différence que les autres le nommaient « Noël ». Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de cette fête. Il s'agissait d'un ramassis d'hypocrites qui offraient de la papillote et espéraient des diamants en retour. Il ne se mêlerait jamais à eux. Plutôt crever. Pourtant, son frère, lui, avait toujours des yeux brillants en évoquant cette fête.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient disputés. Il avait refusé de rejoindre ces humains qu'il avait côtoyés fréquemment par le passé contre son gré pour la soirée. Il ne les appréciait même pas, alors pourquoi accepter ? Il avait mieux à faire : le temps passé là-bas serait perdu et pas utilisé pour travailler. Tous ces dossiers ne se traiteraient pas tous seuls, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais pas son frère, qui était encore bien jeune, bien que plutôt mature pour son âge.

Il neigeait, dehors. Les flocons tombaient doucement et recouvraient le sol de blanc. Il y avait du vent, il faisait frais. Il fallait sortir avec un manteau et une bonne écharpe si on voulait espérer survivre plus de quelques minutes. La neige absorbait les bruits, rendant la ville plutôt calme en ce soir de fête. Tout était paisible, si on exceptait les voitures ainsi que les passants, plus bruyants les uns que les autres.

Et dire qu'il aurait dû passer sa soirée à travailler, comme n'importe quel autre soir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en fût autrement ? Il ne voyait franchement pas ce que Noël avait de si spécial. D'abord une fête religieuse, c'en était devenu une de famille. Lui-même n'avait plus que son frère et la notion de famille comme la voyait les autres lui était étrangère. Il n'avait pas non plus d'amis, non pas qu'il en voulait de toute manière. Quelle en était l'utilité ? Il n'avait besoin que de compter sur lui-même, c'était largement suffisant.

Sur ce plan-ci, son frère était différent. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient disputés ce soir-là. Lui avait envie de compagnie, de se sentir aimé. Il pensait de la sorte parce qu'il était encore bien jeune, cela finirait par lui passer. Il n'avait pas affronté la vie en face comme lui, il n'était pas en mesure de tout comprendre. Mais, un jour, il se rendrait compte de la cruauté de ce monde et à quel point il valait mieux être seul. Jusque là et après, il le protégerait, avec sa vie s'il le fallait. Il était le seul humain qui en valait la peine.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des erreurs, comme de s'enfuir pour les rejoindre et fêter Noël. Mokuba était encore bien jeune, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Même si cela l'avait énervé sur le moment. Ne faisant pas confiance à ses employés qui ne désiraient que rentrer chez eux pour s'amuser à leur tour, il s'était rendu lui-même là-bas dans le but de le récupérer et de le ramener à la maison.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Une fois arrivé à cet endroit, il avait été traîné à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait été attendu. Comme s'ils avaient été contents de le voir arriver, à l'exception d'un ou deux d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas pu s'y opposer, à peine ouvrait-il la bouche qu'on lui coupait la parole. C'était insupportable. Et son frère n'arrangeait pas la situation, il paraissait même s'amuser.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il était resté à cet endroit, avec ces personnes rayonnant de bonheur, toutefois c'était trop longtemps. Il s'était plaint, or nul ne l'avait écouté. Il avait maugréé dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que des cris dans la petite foule attirassent son attention : la blonde excentrique et le chien s'étaient retrouvés sous une branche de houx. Le seul moyen d'en sortir était de s'embrasser. Quelle tradition ridicule.

Lors de cette soirée, un second événement avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées : la manipulatrice parfaite. Elle était arrivée, l'air plutôt timide, en lui demandant s'il ne souhaitait pas se joindre à eux pour le repas. Il n'avait pas répondu et l'avait ignorée. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant de longs instants, comme si elle avait attendu sa réponse. Puis, au moment où elle avait été sur le point de le laisser en paix, une voix avait annoncé le pire.

« Eh, Shizuka, tu es sous le houx avec Seto ! »

Maudit soit Mokuba. Cela le ramena directement à la réalité. Assis sur la chaise, les bras croisés, il coula un rapide regard vers la jeune fille, rouge d'embarras. Il roula les yeux, d'un air dépité. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Oubliant qu'il était venu à l'origine chercher son frère, il se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie, soulageant ainsi le chien qui l'aurait étripé, ou du moins vainement tenté, s'il avait perpétué la tradition.

Il était sorti dans le froid sans son manteau ni son écharpe, excédé. Tout ce temps perdu pour rien. Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas puisque son cœur l'était déjà depuis des années entières. On ne pouvait pas geler ce qui l'était déjà, simple logique. Il avait marché dans la neige, jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un l'appeler à plusieurs reprises derrière lui.

Arrêtant le pas et tournant légèrement la tête, il l'avait aperçue qui courait dans sa direction. Génial, que voulait-elle encore ? Son petit jeu ne marcherait pas avec lui, il avait déjà compris depuis le début qu'elle simulait absolument tout. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle jouait justement trop bien. Ses réactions spontanées, sa tendance à rougir, et voilà qu'elle sortait sans manteau dans le froid pour le retrouver. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Dans ses bras elle portait un paquet. En l'apercevant, il haussa un sourcil : qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire, exactement ? De le lui lancer dessus ? À sa grande surprise, elle le lui tendit, après l'avoir finalement atteint et repris son souffle. D'abord hésitant, Seto avait fini par le prendre ; ce présent ne pouvait pas lui faire le moindre mal, après tout, et il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Après l'avoir ouvert de manière assez rude, il écarquilla les yeux quant à son contenu : il s'agissait là d'une écharpe bleue. Pas n'importe quel bleu. Il s'agissait de celui de ses yeux. Pourquoi s'était-elle embêtée à lui trouver un cadeau ? En reportant son regard sur elle, il s'était aperçu qu'elle souriait bêtement et véritablement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la réalité le frappa : elle était sincère. Elle n'était pas une manipulatrice.

Depuis le début, il s'était trompé. Il y avait tellement cru, pourtant, tout concordait. Pourquoi avait-elle gâché toutes ses réflexions ? Pourquoi était-elle véritablement attentionnée et innocente ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'un tel être existât ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Son sourire réchauffa doucement son cœur glacé, d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Il se rendit compte uniquement à ce moment précis qu'il faisait froid.

* * *

><p>Il s'agissait là du dernier souvenir qu'il possédait. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé par la suite, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce jour. Il conservait simplement dans son esprit ce souvenir de Noël, où tout avait basculé. Parmi tous ses souvenirs, il s'agissait là du plus clair, du plus puissant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fête qui ne signifiait rien à ses yeux avait pris une telle place dans sa vie. Ni pourquoi elle en était devenue l'un des éléments principaux.<p>

Si on lui avait posé la question, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en arriverait là, un jour. Si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu, il aurait trouvé cela humiliant de se trouver ainsi à cette place. Pourtant, à présent cela ne comptait plus. Il se sentait bien. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Au fond de lui-même, il se sentait triste. Triste d'être loin de ces deux personnes. Triste de ne rien savoir. Nul n'était en mesure de l'éclairer sur ses questions, il ne pouvait que rester seul à attendre.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les éléments de sa vie. Cela pouvait paraître normal, étant donné que c'était entièrement derrière lui dorénavant. Il ne savait même pas en quelle année il était, ni ce qui s'était réellement produit après ce soir-là. Il savait que son frère se portait bien, il était débrouillard, toutefois il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue.

Il était entouré de houx. Ces feuilles vertes aux boules rouges ne le quittaient jamais. Il avait vécu autour de ces couleurs de Noël qu'il n'avait pas. Parmi tous les choix qu'il y avait, il n'aurait jamais songé tomber sur cela. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait l'un d'entre eux un jour, en conservant toute sa conscience.

La neige tombait sur les feuilles, les recouvrant en partie. Cet hiver-là aussi il faisait plutôt frais. Il aurait souhaité avoir cette écharpe bleue sur lui. Peut-être qu'elle lui aurait apporté un peu de chaleur, or il n'avait plus de cou autour duquel l'entourer. Il ne pourrait que la poser sur ses feuilles vertes. Nul ne le cueillait, puisqu'il ne représentait pas Noël par ses couleurs. Au lieu du rouge, il avait des boules bleues, comme ses yeux l'étaient autrefois.

Depuis qu'il se trouvait sous cette forme, il avait attendu son arrivée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'elle seule le cueillerait. Qu'elle le reconnaîtrait, quand bien même il n'y eût plus que ce bleu pour le distinguer du reste. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il attendait, ici, à cet endroit. C'était comme si son âme n'était pas en paix. Qu'il était resté dans ce monde sous cette forme singulière afin de l'apaiser.

Alors il était resté là, à attendre, avec l'image omniprésente de cette femme dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le fascinait, pourquoi il s'attardait ici rien que pour la revoir. Elle l'avait probablement oublié, depuis le temps. Malgré cela, il continuait d'espérer, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

Une silhouette s'approcha soudain de lui. Il n'y fit pas attention, ce n'était pas la première qu'il croisait. Néanmoins, il porta son attention sur elle au moment où il sentit que celle-ci lui coupait des feuilles. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui masquaient ses yeux. Elle lui ôta une grande partie de lui-même, avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière comme le ferait une adolescente, révélant ses yeux gris et vert.

Enfin, il avait droit à son Noël.

* * *

><p><strong>Soutenez le Silentshipping en français !<strong>

**L'autre OS est en fait le point de vue de Shizuka. Le thème du concours était : "décrivez un personnage qui fait ses courses de Noël".** **Il sera bientôt disponible, en fonction de vous.**


	2. Bleu

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Hidden** **feelings**

* * *

><p>Les flocons de neige tombaient calmement sur les trottoirs déserts de la ville qui s'éveillait petit à petit. Le faible vent les faisait dériver de leur chemin initial, les éloignant ainsi de leur but premier. Cette année, la température atteignait des records, aussi était-il plus prudent de rester au chaud chez soi plutôt que de s'aventurer à l'extérieur.<p>

Néanmoins, nul ne pouvait nier le fait que Noël approchait, aussi les rues n'étaient-elles que rarement vides de gens. Tous se ruaient dans les magasins dans l'espoir d'y trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ou bien des idées afin de faire plaisir à leurs proches. Une excitation régnait sans cesse parmi la foule, laquelle ne se calmerait qu'une fois la période des fêtes passée.

Autrefois une fête familiale, les commerçants avaient fini par en tirer profit en raison du nombre de cadeaux à offrir qui augmentait un peu plus chaque année. Il s'agissait là d'une occasion en or pour obtenir plus d'argent que d'habitude. Tout était planifié pour que les passants consommassent : des prix cassés, les plus beaux articles en vitrine... Chaque magasin était sûr d'avoir un bon chiffre d'affaires à la fin du mois.

Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas particulièrement la foule, Shizuka était bien obligée d'accomplir ce rituel annuel comme n'importe quel Japonais. Se trouver entourée d'autant de personnes l'angoissait, en raison de ses expériences passées : durant son enfance, lorsque sa vue était mauvaise, elle peinait à distinguer le monde autour d'elle.

Se retrouver ainsi dans le noir provoquait une angoisse en elle, étant donné qu'elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Elle était rarement sortie seule lorsqu'elle était presque aveugle, néanmoins, même accompagnée, elle ne s'était jamais sentie totalement en sécurité. Parce que son frère ne se trouvait jamais à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, il n'était que rarement auprès d'elle. Cependant, elle était consciente qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de sa faute.

Shizuka préférait largement créer ses propres cadeaux : elle trouvait cela plus sympathique et personnel. Néanmoins, parfois, elle ne savait qu'offrir. Elle avait tricoté des gants et des bonnets pour tout le monde, de couleurs différentes à chaque fois. Pour certaines personnes, dont son frère Katsuya, elle avait rajouté un cadeau, en l'occurrence pour lui une carte à rajouter à son jeu de duels de monstres.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris les règles de ce jeu, n'y ayant joué qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ; et elle n'avait pas l'intention de renouveler l'expérience de si tôt. Son incapacité à jouer correctement avait causé des tourments à tout le monde, en particulièrement Honda. Heureusement, le monde de Noah n'était que virtuel, par conséquent celui-ci avait pu retrouver son corps sans problème par la suite.

Ce qui l'étonnait était de voir à quel point ce jeu apparemment innocent occupait une place majeure dans leurs vies à chacun. Elle se rappelait encore de l'image du Dieu Râ attaquant Mai, protégée par Katsuya puis Yûgi. S'agissait-il réellement simplement d'hologrammes ? Elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs juste après avoir retrouvé la vue lors de Bataille Ville. Les vies de ses amis semblaient tourner autour de ce jeu de cartes.

Dans le but d'obtenir une carte intéressante pour son grand-frère, l'adolescente avait demandé conseil à Yûgi, qui était le roi de ce jeu, après tout. Il avait fini par lui donner une carte qu'il possédait mais n'utilisait pas en lui assurant que Katsuya l'aimerait. Elle n'en doutait pas, il s'agissait d'un guerrier qui, d'après les indications, pouvait multiplier son attaque en fonction du chiffre annoncé par le dé. C'était tout ce qu'il aimait.

Shizuka s'était sentie mal de prendre ainsi la carte de Yûgi, toutefois ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'elle la prît, précisant qu'il ne s'en servirait pas de toute manière et que cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi désintéressé que lui, il songeait toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Elle aimait discuter avec lui, il avait toujours des choses intéressantes à dire. Dans un sens général, elle aimait bien tous ceux qui l'entouraient, elle était incapable de détester qui que ce fût.

Quand bien même ses cadeaux étaient fait par elle-même, elle devait sortir acheter du matériel, car il ne lui restait presque plus rien. Si elle souhaitait terminer tout à temps, il lui fallait se dépêcher, tricoter prenait du temps. Elle avait toujours su manier les aiguilles à tricoter malgré sa quasi-cécité : le geste était plutôt machinal, il suffisait d'avoir le coup de main et le reste allait tout seul. De plus, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupât durant toutes ces heures dans le noir.

Lorsque ses yeux avaient recommencé à voir correctement, elle avait été surprise de voir tout ce qu'elle avait tricoté durant toutes ces années. Malgré sa mauvaise vue, elle s'était plu à dire qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Sa mère lui avait appris puis choisi les couleurs à chaque fois, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas été capable. Or, maintenant qu'elle était devenue totalement indépendante, elle aimait choisir elle-même les couleurs et les mélanger.

Shizuka avait choisi une couleur particulière pour chacun : son frère ainsi qu'Otogi portait bien le vert, Yûgi et Anzu le rouge et Honda le marron. Elle prenait soin de choisir des teintes variées de manière à ce que chaque cadeau fût unique. Tout ce minutieux travail lui prenait un temps fou, cependant tout cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Elle avait hâte de leur offrir et de voir leurs réactions.

En plus de la couleur de chacun, elle prit de la laine blanche afin de rajouter les initiales sur les cadeaux, en espérant que cela leur plairait. Fourrant le tout dans le panier, l'adolescente se dirigea vers la caisse lorsqu'elle tomba sur une pelote bleue qui se trouvait sur une étagère parmi beaucoup d'autres. Pourtant, elle ne voyait que celle-ci et ne remarquait pas les autres. Obnubilée par cette couleur, elle s'approcha puis saisit la laine qui lui semblait plus douce que les autres.

Elle la manipula entre ses mains, comme si la couleur changeait le long du fil. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ce bleu l'avait attirée au moment où son regard s'était posé dessus. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver, elle avait pourtant cherché partout et avait presque abandonné tellement c'en était devenu décourageant.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle rajouta sa trouvaille dans le panier avec les autres achats. Sa bonne humeur ne la quitterait pas de la journée dorénavant. La chance se trouvait avec elle, peut-être qu'elle réussirait à lui offrir son cadeau, en plus. Car il s'agissait là de l'autre difficulté dans cette affaire. Elle l'avait rarement approché et lui avait encore moins parlé, néanmoins elle ressentait l'envie de lui offrir quelque chose. Elle avait même acheté de la laine grise afin de faire un cadeau pour son frère.

Shizuka ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'embêtait tellement pour lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle cherchait ce bleu en vain jusqu'à maintenant. Son frère le détestait, mis à part pour Yûgi il ne semblait pas très aimé, toutefois elle n'avait rien de particulier contre lui. Il était certes froid et en conséquence plutôt désagréable, or elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas si méchant que cela. Il semblait juste seul. Elle sentait qu'il portait un poids sur lui, quand bien même elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

L'adolescente possédait son propre cerveau et ne se laissait pas totalement influencer par son frère. Sa haine envers lui ne lui avait donc pas été communiquée. Elle n'aimait pas les préjugés et préférait chercher les raisons qui poussaient une personne à agir comme elle le faisait avant d'arriver sur une conclusion. Elle souhaitait que tous en fissent autant, cela réglerait tellement de problèmes... Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas en décider comme elle le désirait.

Soupirant à ces pensées, Shizuka alla payer pour les articles qu'elle venait de choisir puis sortit du magasin afin de rentrer chez elle, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte, sans doute parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à chercher ce bleu particulier. Elle s'était longtemps demandé quelle couleur lui conviendrait le mieux, puis avait songé à ses yeux. Il s'agissait là de ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Dès lors, elle avait fouillé dans tous les magasins de Domino en espérant y trouver son bonheur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de bleu parfait qui correspondait exactement à la couleur de ses yeux. Même si elle ne l'avait que rarement vu, son regard coloré restait imprimé dans son esprit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et espérait que son cadeau lui ferait plaisir. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Elle ne perdait toutefois pas espoir et conservait son enthousiasme. Elle mettrait tout son cœur dans la fabrication de son cadeau, par conséquent ses sentiments finiraient forcément par l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre aveugle. Elle était persuadée qu'il était conscient des personnes qui l'entouraient mais qu'il choisissait pour certaines raisons de les ignorer. C'était triste de rester aussi renfermé, alors elle l'aiderait à s'ouvrir.

De retour chez elle, Shizuka se rendit directement dans sa chambre puis sortit ses achats qu'elle éparpilla sur son lit afin de mieux les observer. Elle était plutôt contente de ses choix et avait hâte de voir leurs réactions et comment cela leur irait. Y songer la mettait encore plus de bonne humeur et augmentait sa motivation.

Sans perdre de temps, l'adolescente saisit ses aiguilles à tricoter puis saisit la pelote marron afin de commencer le bonnet pour Honda. Elle savait parfaitement que ce dernier était amoureux d'elle, néanmoins elle ne ressentait rien à son égard. Il était sympathique et la respectait, or elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'engager romantiquement avec lui. Il en était de même pour Otogi. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle était obligée de choisir l'un d'entre eux simplement parce qu'ils nourrissaient des sentiments pour elle.

Shizuka était satisfaite de sa vie actuelle : elle avait l'occasion de voir son frère qui lui avait rendu la vue et était entourée d'amis, quand bien même ils avaient tous un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle au moins. Cela ne la dérangeait pourtant pas, elle ne pensait pas que l'âge comptait réellement dans l'amitié, et encore moins en amour : la preuve, Katsuya avait neuf ans de moins que Mai et cela ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux.

La jeune fille se souvenait encore du regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait appris que son fils sortait avec une femme bien vieille que lui. Elle en riait encore. Même si, au fond, sa mère n'avait pas son mot à dire puisqu'elle l'avait rejeté après le divorce. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu passer son enfance aux côtés de son frère.

Une fois le bonnet de Honda terminé, Shizuka se rendit compte qu'il était déjà bien tard, la nuit était tombée et sa mère ne tarderait par conséquent pas à rentrer. Elle rangea le premier cadeau puis posa son regard sur la fameuse pelote bleue, pensive. Si elle faisait un bonnet comme pour les autres, il ne le porterait jamais. Il en serait sûrement de même pour les gants, il dirait à tous les coups que ce n'était pas pratique pour jouer aux cartes.

Soupirant, elle prit la laine entre ses mains et la fixa attentivement. Qu'en faire ? Elle ignorait pourquoi, or elle avait envie de faire quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. Elle ne savait pas non plus la raison pour laquelle elle se cassait autant la tête. Après tout, ils s'étaient à peine parlés depuis leur rencontre. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait sa détresse qu'il cachait et qu'elle souhaitait l'aider. Quelle excuse minable elle avait choisi.

La pelote posée contre sa joue, une idée lui vint subitement. Saisissant ses aiguilles le plus vite possible, elle commença son travail, le cœur battant vivement d'excitation. Elle savait comment distinguer ce cadeau des autres. Quelle idiote, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? De plus, elle était certaine qu'il utiliserait ce présent, il n'avait aucune raison pour l'ignorer. Elle serait heureuse de voir qu'il l'utilisait.

Absorbée par son travail, elle n'entendit pas sa mère rentrer ni son ventre gargouiller. Elle imaginait déjà son cadeau fini et resplendissant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas eu de cadeaux depuis longtemps, sauf peut-être de la part de son frère, alors elle changerait cela. Nul n'était fait pour être seul. Elle espérait le croiser le jour de Noël afin de lui offrir en mains propres son présent.

Son attention fut détournée de son tricot lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa mère inquiète étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans l'appartement. Surprise, Shizuka faillit faire tomber son travail puis regarda la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière était au courant de ses cadeaux, dans la mesure où elle lui avait tout raconté.

« Je ne t'avais pas vue sourire ainsi depuis longtemps... C'est pour ton petit-ami ? »

Prise de court, l'adolescente rougit violemment et balbutia des mots pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas le cas, or elle se réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincante. Soupirant en signe de défaite, elle détourna le regard. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle souriait à ce point. Pourquoi souriait-elle autant, d'ailleurs ? Elle faisait juste un cadeau... Un simple cadeau... Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'emballer.

Sa mère avait toutes les raisons de se poser des questions : elle ne tricotait ni un bonnet ni des gants avec une laine bleue alors qu'elle n'avait prévu aucun cadeau de cette couleur. Celle-ci avait dû songer qu'elle lui avait caché ce cadeau parce qu'il était destiné à un petit-ami, alors si en plus on rajoutait son sourire...

Shizuka ne savait plus quoi penser, ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Sa mère lui annonça qu'elle allait préparer le dîner et qu'elle pouvait la rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes avant de s'éclipser, la laissant seule avec ses questions. Elle ne sortait pas avec lui, voyons, ils se connaissaient à peine. De plus, ils s'étaient à peine vus... Et pourtant, elle ressentait l'envie, voire le besoin de lui offrir quelque chose. Elle avait cherché durant des semaines le bleu correspondant à ses yeux.

C'était stupide, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. S'ils avaient eu plus de contacts, elle aurait compris et cela aurait été plus plausible, mais là... Elle s'égarait. Elle était juste contente d'aider quelqu'un, c'était tout. Sa personnalité la poussait à venir en aide à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, et elle sentait que c'était son cas. Si elle pouvait le pousser à s'ouvrir un peu plus...

Posant son tricot sur le lit, Shizuka se leva puis se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de dîner avec sa mère. Elle n'était pas en état de tricoter, elle ne souhaitait pas faire une erreur sur ce cadeau qui était censé être parfait. Elle avait peur qu'il le refusât s'il comportait la moindre faute. Cela lui ferait mal, et elle ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Les jours défilèrent à toute allure. Shizuka termina tous les cadeaux à temps pour le réveillon chez Yûgi qui aurait lieu le soir même. Elle emballa chaque présent avec soin, en marquant le nom de chacun de son écriture. Elle écrivait d'une manière assez maladroite étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'entraîner comme tout le monde durant plusieurs années. Elle s'y était remise depuis seulement quelques mois.<p>

Elle enveloppa la carte pour son frère d'un papier afin de ne pas l'abîmer puis la posa sur le bonnet ainsi que les gants avant de les emballer. Elle ignorait ce qu'on allait lui offrir, or elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le plus important était l'intention de la personne. Elle espérait juste que Honda et Otogi ne feraient pas une scène comme à leur habitude, elle désirait simplement passer une soirée tranquille en compagnie de tous ses amis.

Shizuka emballa le cadeau de Mokuba puis porta son regard sur le cadeau de son frère sur lequel elle avait passé particulièrement de temps. Elle s'était rendue compte au moment où elle avait tricoté les initiales que les leurs étaient identiques. Serait-ce un signe ? Certainement pas, il ne s'agissait que du hasard. Elle ignorait s'il viendrait ce soir, mais en tout cas son frère était invité. Peut-être parviendrait-il à le traîner avec lui.

Esquissant un léger sourire, elle saisit le cadeau bleu qu'elle plia soigneusement avant de l'emballer. Elle avait hâte de lui offrir et de voir sa réaction. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il accepterait son cadeau, et, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Une seule attention ne suffirait certainement pas, elle en était parfaitement consciente, or elle était déterminée à essayer. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il sourît, elle se le promit.

Sa mère l'appela dans le but de la prévenir qu'elle partait maintenant chez des amis et qu'elle ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain. Shizuka acquiesça puis termina de préparer ses affaires. Il était presque temps pour elle de partir, elle avait promis d'arriver plus tôt afin d'aider Yûgi et Katsuya à tout préparer. Ils ne seraient pas nombreux, neuf au grand maximum, or la décoration et la cuisine prenaient un temps fou.

Après la soirée, elle irait dormir chez son frère qui habitait seul depuis quelques mois ; sa mère avait refusé qu'elle rentrât seule à l'appartement. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait passer du temps avec Katsuya. Cette soirée promettait d'être agréable et conviviale. Fourrant les cadeaux dans un sac, l'adolescente se prépara puis sortit à son tour de chez elle en direction du magasin du grand-père de Yûgi.

Shizuka était de contente de s'être bien couverte, l'hiver était spécialement rude cette année, ce qui ne rendait pas ses cadeaux inutiles. Katsuya n'avait aucun bonnet et encore moins de gants, alors ce serait très pratique pour lui. Il était tête en l'air et ne songeait pas à acheter ce genre d'accessoires. Il lui fallait parfois penser pour lui. Mais elle aimait son frère tel qu'il était, malgré tout.

Une fois arrivée devant le magasin du grand-père de Yûgi, l'ancienne aveugle sourit. Des décorations pour la fête accueillaient les clients à l'extérieur, les invitant à rentrer y faire leurs achats de Noël. Dégageant une mèche de son visage, elle pénétra dans la pièce chauffée en signalant son arrivée au vieil homme qui rangeait quelques affaires.

Le soir arriva à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle conservait une boule au ventre en se demandant s'il viendrait. Comment devait-elle réagir ? De quelle manière devait-elle lui offrir son cadeau ? Elle espérait qu'il lui plairait sincèrement. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui donner de la même manière qu'elle le ferait à tout le monde. Il fallait trouver un moment spécial. Mais quoi ?

Tous ses amis étaient déjà présents au moment où elle reprit conscience de la réalité, à l'exception d'un seul. Lui. Son petit-frère venait d'arriver et leur avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre son aîné de se joindre à eux. Cette nouvelle lui fit mal au cœur, elle l'imaginait travaillant d'arrache-pied comme à son habitude alors qu'eux s'amusaient durant cette soirée magique.

Shizuka chassa néanmoins rapidement son expression triste de son visage lorsque son frère s'inquiéta pour elle. Elle savait à quel point les deux se détestaient, il était inutile de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne fallait pas gâcher cette ambiance enjouée, il lui fallait juste s'y mêler et elle oublierait tous ses soucis. Elle trouverait forcément un moyen pour lui offrir son cadeau à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était pas si grave s'il le recevait quelques jours plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux ou trois groupes s'étaient formés et étaient sans cesse modifiés. Tous discutaient joyeusement, heureux de se retrouver entre amis. L'heure tourna, jusqu'au moment où on entendit frapper à la porte. Ce fut Yûgi qui se chargea d'ouvrir avec Anzu pour découvrir l'homme de ses pensées à l'entrée du magasin, l'air froid comme toujours. À sa vue, son cœur manqua un battement et elle manqua de faire tomber son verre. Il était venu !

Du coin de l'œil, elle observa la scène : les deux adolescents le firent entrer – clairement contre sa volonté – sans lui demander son avis. Elle pouvait voir Katsuya qui fulminait mais essayait de ne pas songer au cauchemar qui se produisait sous ses yeux en parlant avec Mai. Sa haine envers lui en devenait presque amusante à force, il finissait par être ridicule.

Dépité, le nouveau venu s'assit sur une chaise, croisa les bras et les jambes et ne bougea plus, fusillant son petit-frère du regard. Il avait dû venir pour le rechercher et s'était fait au final entraîner dans cette petite fête. Étant donné sa personnalité, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être énervé. Il ne devait souhaiter qu'une chose : s'en aller le plus vite possible.

Tentant de garder un air naturel et de ne pas trop le fixer afin de ne pas se faire prendre, Shizuka hésitait à aller lui parler. Son cadeau se trouvait dans son sac, il suffisait d'aller le chercher puis de le lui donner. Devant tout le monde. Non, finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il refuserait de l'ouvrir si elle en faisait une scène devant tous ses amis. Sa fierté la rejetterait et elle serait blessée, alors qu'il l'accepterait sûrement en privé.

C'était difficile d'être attentive aux discussions autour d'elle. Si elle ne se reprenait pas vite, elle serait prise la main de le sac. Enfin, elle n'avait rien à cacher, tout de même... N'est-ce pas ? Ou bien n'assumait-elle tout simplement pas ses sentiments ? Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées puis revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit comme des cris dans la petite foule. Tournant le regard, elle s'aperçut que son frère se trouvait sous le houx avec Mai et qu'on les poussait à perpétuer la tradition.

Cette scène lui arracha un sourire. C'était mignon. Depuis le temps qu'elle savait que Katsuya avait un faible pour Mai et qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il avait toujours l'air timide dans ce genre de situation. Elle était certes beaucoup plus âgée, toutefois elle s'en moquait bien. Cela ne la dérangeait pas que son frère sortît avec elle. Le premier était terriblement gêné tandis que la seconde avait un petit sourire amusé. Elle était plus mature, après tout, et savait prendre du recul sur la situation.

Shizuka tourna la tête et se rendit compte que l'attention de l'isolé avait aussi été attirée par l'excitation de ses amis. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent cependant pas et il retourna bien vite dans ses pensées après avoir levé les yeux au ciel dans le but de marquer son exaspération. Cette vue l'attrista : pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à éprouver du plaisir avec eux ? Pourquoi persistait-il à rester seul dans son coin ?

Anzu la tira de sa réflexion quelques minutes plus tard en lui annonçant que le dîner allait être servi. Et lui, alors ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla à sa rencontre en prenant un air qu'elle espérait assuré. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il posa son regard bleu sur elle, elle sentit toute son assurance s'envoler, aussi demanda-t-elle en bégayant légèrement s'il souhaitait se joindre à eux.

À sa déception, ce fut à peine s'il leva les yeux vers elle pour reconnaître son existence. Il l'ignorait complètement. À quoi s'attendait-elle, de toute façon ? Elle ne s'avoua néanmoins pas vaincue et resta debout devant lui en attendant sa réponse. C'était triste de rester seul, elle n'allait quand même pas entrer dans son jeu et lui donner satisfaction en le laissant dans son coin. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

« Eh, Shizuka, tu es sous le houx avec Seto ! »

Les paroles de Mokuba la firent sursauter. Que... Elle se trouvait sous le houx avec... Lui ? Paralysée, elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Le plus jeune d'entre eux avait en tout cas réussi à capter l'attention de son grand-frère qui roula les yeux après avoir coulé un regard vers elle. C'est malin, il devait penser qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Et Katsuya n'arrangeait pas les choses de son côté.

Kaiba passa outre la tradition et se leva dans le but de partir sans cacher son exaspération. S'il l'avait embrassée pour aller ailleurs, nul n'en aurait cru ses yeux. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout avec son caractère. La jeune Kawai le regarda s'éloigner durant quelques instants, puis prit sa décision : il s'agissait là du moment idéal pour lui offrir son cadeau. Attrapant son sac, elle en saisit le paquet fourré à l'intérieur puis alla à sa poursuite en l'appelant.

Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il entendît ses appels et se retournât, visiblement ennuyé de la revoir. Mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle souhaitait juste lui donner son cadeau. Ce qu'il en faisait après le regardait, elle n'en dirait rien, c'était son choix. Shizuka reprit son souffle, inspirant l'air glacé qui lui brûlait les poumons puis lui tendit le paquet qu'il regarda de travers avant de l'accepter.

Elle sourit en le regardant le déballer, heureuse de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas refusé immédiatement. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi froid que tous le pensaient. Il fallait juste apprendre à bien le connaître. Son cœur battait à vive allure – certainement parce qu'elle venait de courir – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait toujours un sourire au visage, or il paraissait authentique à cet instant précis.

Au moment où il découvrit son cadeau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il la regarda, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un présent l'atteindrait à ce point. Elle était heureuse de voir une émotion autre que l'agacement sur son visage. Il n'avait pas dû avoir de cadeaux comme celui-ci depuis bien longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était sorti sans son écharpe, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser son cadeau tout de suite. Sans dire le moindre mot, il l'enroula autour de son cou en examinant les initiales blanches qu'elle avait marquées. Même s'il ne le disait pas, elle savait que cette écharpe lui faisait plaisir.

« C'est chaud, ça protège du froid. »

Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un merci de sa part. Mais cela lui suffisait. Son sourire s'élargit, heureuse d'entendre ses remerciements qu'il exprimait à sa façon. Il n'avait sans doute pas dit merci depuis bien longtemps, or elle comptait bien lui faire dire ce mot. Elle y travaillerait dur. La jeune fille ignorait pourquoi elle s'impliquait autant et n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de le savoir. Elle s'en moquait bien.

Si elle avait su que ce bleu qu'elle avait tant cherché deviendrait du rouge dans la même soirée, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle aurait quand même cherché partout cette couleur particulière dans le but de lui créer ce cadeau unique, quand bien même il n'aurait pas été là bien longtemps pour le porter...

* * *

><p>Cet hiver-là aussi il faisait froid, comme celui-ci unique bien des années auparavant. Les années étaient passées mais elle n'avait pas oublié. La vie avait suivi son cours, or il avait toujours conservé une place spéciale en secret dans son cœur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi blancs que la neige, cependant elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire qu'elle conservait malgré toutes les épreuves.<p>

Les gens avaient changé, étaient parties, la vie avait suivi son cours en l'entraînant dedans pour bientôt la rejeter. Elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas y échapper. Elle n'avait pas peur et attendait ce moment paisiblement, quand bien même elle avait l'impression de regretter quelque chose depuis ce jour. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était sentie dévastée, sans savoir pourquoi. Dès lors, elle avait ressenti une sorte de frustration, comme si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de finir quelque chose.

Il s'agissait certainement de son projet de l'ouvrir un peu plus au monde. Il était parti alors qu'elle venait de commencer, annulant tous ses plans. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Et elle ne le lui aurait jamais souhaité. Elle avait parfois l'impression que les gens l'avaient oublié, tout comme ils avaient fini par partir chacun à leur tour.

Il faisait frais, un vent brûlait ses joues ridées. Shizuka avait eu subitement envie de se balader, sans en connaître la raison ni sa destination. Ses pieds qui faisaient craquer la neige l'avaient simplement conduite dans un endroit calme où poussait du houx. Noël approchait, or l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas été coupé de toutes parts comme les autres. Et elle savait pourquoi.

S'approchant doucement, son cœur battit à vive allure comme ce soir-là. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait pris un sécateur avec elle. Elle cueillit délicatement quelques branches, un sourire ému sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas pensé le revoir de cette façon, après tout ce temps. Les années ne comptaient plus, elle se moquait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour le retrouver un jour.

Elle observa ces boules bleues de la même couleur que ses yeux, en sachant qu'il la regardait aussi.


End file.
